Of Swearing and Sisters
by Bright Silver Lady of Midnight
Summary: In Vampire Academy, it is said that Rose calls her teacher a fascist bastard for making her and Lissa write out their full names. What exactly happened that day? One shot.


**I did this the way a five-year-old would speak, because, well, Rose and Lissa were five-year-olds at the time. If its really, really annoying, leave me a review to let me know.**

Another little girl was sitting next to me. She had pretty blond hair and green eyes. Her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to write her name on the top of her drawing.

_VA _was as far as she had gotten. She was 'in the same boat as me,' like one of the guardians said. Her name is guardian Petrov, but the other guardians call her Alberta.

I looked back down at my own paper. _ROS _was as far as I'd gotten in my name. After we put our names at the top of the paper, we were supposed to draw a picture of our family below it and write a few sentences about them. It didn't make me feel bad that I knew nothing about my family.

"Hi," I said to her, "What's your name?"

"I'm Lissa," she said, "'Cept the stupid head won't let me write Lissa. She's making me write _Vasilisa Dragonmir_," she made a face

She was a royal Moroi. I've been able to tell them apart because of their last names for three whole years. There are twelve royal families.

"Icky. She's making me write out _Rosemarie Hathaway," _I said

"That's not fair."

"Yeah, _and _I don't know nothing about my family. My mommy is a guardian far, far away and my daddy... I don't know about my daddy. All the guardians tell me is that my mommy makes the world safer real far away."

She frowned and looked really sad, "That's not fair. Do you wanna be _my _sister? I have a brother named Andre and a mommy _and _a daddy!"

I grinned at my new friend, "Yeah!"

"Work, Rosemarie and Vasilisa. Now is not the time to talk," the guardian warned us

I'd had it about up to _here_ with this lady. She's mean to my new sister and she's mean to me.

I picked up my phonics book because it was the biggest book on my desk, threw it at her, and yelled, "Fascist bastard!"

I didn't know what that mean, but I saw a big boy say it to another big boy when he was mad at him. I was mad at the teacher, so I called her that.

Everyone in the class laughed, so I guess they knew what it meant. The teacher was in front of my desk real quick.

She grabbed me by the arm and walked me out of the room real quick. She took me to Kirova's office. I knew Kirova for awhile. Whenever I was bad, a teacher took me there and she yelled at me. Kirova isn't a nice lady.

"Young Miss Hathaway just insulted me in front of an entire class _and _threw a book at me," the teacher said in a mad voice, "Do you care to tell the teacher what you said, Miss Hathaway?"

"A fascist bastard," I replied proudly

Kirova made me sit in a chair that smelled like old cats while she yelled at me. She told me that fascist bastard was a very mean word and that I was irresponsible to use it... then I stopped listening. Kirova doesn't make me happy.

When she let me go, the teacher walked me back to class.

I sat down in my seat next to Lissa and saw that my name had been written in for me and that four stick figures were on the page.

The ones on the left of the page said Lissa and Rose over their heads. They were holding hands. Then Lissa drew a boy for me. He had brown hair and his name was Andre. Then there were two people next to Andre who were holding hands, like me and Lissa. Above their heads said 'Mom' and 'Dad.'

I gave Lissa a big hug and thanked her lots for drawing my picture for me. She said I was welcome and her face turned all red. I gave my new sister a hug and sat down for the last part of class. In the last part of class, we talked about who was in a family and fun times we had with our families.

Lissa talked lots about fun times but I didn't 'cause I didn't meet my new family yet.

After the end of class, a big boy with brown hair came in the room.

"Hi," he said to me, "I'm Andre. What's your name?"

For the first time in my life, I felt shy. Lissa knew and said for me, "This is Rose. She's our new sister."

Andre gave me a big smile, "Welcome to the family sis," then he gave me a hug

I loved my new family lots and tons.

**Well, it was extremely hard to write the way a five-year-old thinks due to my ordinarily extravagant and flamboyant wordage. I think I did pretty well, anyway.**


End file.
